


Éjszaka

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Late at Night, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: Harry kóborol éjszakánként.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Éjszaka

  
Szinte minden éjjel a kastély folyosóit rótta, megszokott tempóban, ismeretlen útvonalakon kóborolva órák hosszat. Nem figyelt arra sem, hogy a köpeny eltakarja-e mindenét, vagy, hogy összeakad-e valamelyik tanárral. Nem aggódott, mi lesz, ha valaki rátalál. Belefásult mindenbe, és igazából már egy kevéske izgalomnak is örült volna.

Ma éjszaka azonban egy különleges helyre tartott. Amint elindult, eszébe jutott, hogy ide kellene jönnie, itt kellene keresni őket. Hiszen ez az a hely, ahol biztosan teljesen egyedül maradhatna velük, ha rájuk talál. Nincs még egy épeszű ember, aki beteszi ide a lábát rajta és rajtuk kívül persze.

Ha belegondolt, valami valóban nem volt rendben vele, mostanában olyan összekuszálódottnak érezte a mindennapokat. Mintha a napközben történtek egy álom eseményei lettek volna, és hiába próbálta megtartani a darabjaikat, minduntalan kihullottak az elméjéből. Felejtett, lassan, de egyre több mindent. Csak a napi rutin maradt meg, a csendes magába zárkózás, a gubbasztás a kandalló előtt. A mellette beszélgető emberek képe, akik közül egyik sem Hermione vagy Ron volt. Egyedül volt, míg ők már hónapok óta a temetőben nyugodtak, éppen úgy, mint Dumbledore, vagy a Rend számos tagja. Nyertek a csatában, legyőzték Voldemortot, ám olyan sok veszteség árán, ami Harry számára a világot jelentette, így már nem volt értelme… Mintha az eddig leélt tizenhat évét kitépték volna a lelkéből, és egy kifordított, szürke, poros erszényt tettek volna vissza helyette. Semmi sem volt már ugyanolyan.

Ő csak keresett valamit. Minden este azért kelt útra, hátha megtalálja őket. Hermionét és Ront kereste a folyosókon. De sosem lelt rájuk, pedig tudta, valahol itt kell lenniük.

Könnyedén lejutott az alagútba. Úgy tűnt, teljesen kiürítették a pincét, hiszen senki sem jött már le ide. Az apró koponyák mégis itt voltak, és már percek óta ropogtak a talpa alatt, amikor meghallotta azt a hangot. Először valamiféle susogást, melyről a hatalmas kígyó súrlódó bőre jutott eszébe. De mielőtt igazán megijedhetett volna, a hang megszűnt. Pár pillanat múlva aztán felhangzott a ropogás. Valaki közeledett, és lépései nyomán az évtizedes csontok hófehér porrá őrlődtek a talpa alatt.

Harry lecövekelve várt, hiszen lehetséges, hogy Hermione vagy Ron lesz az, aki megjelenik az alagút kanyarulata után. A magas Ron, vörös üstökével, csálé mosolyával. Hermione, bozontos hajával, kezében egy könyvvel.

Megrezzent, amikor a sötét köpenyes alak körvonalazódott a félhomályban. Piton? Mit keres itt a gyűlölt bájitaltan professzor, amikor ő Ront és Hermionét keresi? Nem akar vele beszélni most nem, soha sem.

\- Nem, miért ő, nem akarom őt látni – suttogta maga elé, ám az alagútban minden halk szava visszhangot vert.

Tudta, hogy nem bírják tovább a térdei, és valóban, a következő pillanatban összecsuklott. Lehajtotta a fejét, és csendben átkozta magát; hogyan is hihette azt, hogy barátai visszatérnek. És megjelennek itt. Pont itt?

\- Potter – szólította Piton aggódva. Ő azonban meg sem hallotta, hogy valaki beszél hozzá. Piton újra és újra elismételte a nevét, egészen addig, mire meg nem látta a szemében az értelem apró fényét.

\- Mit keres itt lenn? Válaszoljon! – az előbbi aggodalomnak most már nyoma sem volt a hangjában.

\- Őket – suttogta Harry és megremegett.

\- Potter… jöjjön!

\- Nem, maradok! – Megrázta magát, elhúzódva Piton érintése elől.

\- Potter, ha nem jön velem önként, elkábítom, és én magam cipelem fel…

Harry felállt, engedelmeskedett. Nem figyelt oda a visszafelé tartó úton, nem is érdekelte, hogyan jutnak ki innen, egyszerűen csak szót fogadott Pitonnak. Annak sem volt tudatában, amikor a férfi bekísérte a lakosztályába. Leültette, főzeteket itatott vele, majd kezében az ágyához cipelte, betakargatta, és megcsókolta a homlokát, amikor végre elaludt.

*

\- Megint?

Csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul. Megremegett kezében a kávéscsésze.

\- Talán el kellene mennem a Szent Mung…

Perselus megrázta a fejét. Felé fordult, és a szemébe nézett. Szerette ezt a fekete tekintetet, amiben mindig önmagát látta. Perselus Piton segített neki önmaga maradni, már amennyire ezt a törött lelke megengedte.

\- Majd én itt leszek, elmúlik, Harry… egyszer elmúlik.


End file.
